Beloved Companion
by Ana Hazel
Summary: Set during Mara's healing trance in VotF; Luke contemplates Mara and his hopes for the future. Inspired by Bon Jovi's "Open All Night".


**Title:** Beloved Companion  
**Genre:** Songfic, Angt  
**Characters:** Luke Skywalker

**Timeframe:** VotF, during Mara's healing trance  
**Summary:** Luke contemplates Mara and his hopes for the future. Inspired by Bon Jovi's "Open All Night" (in italics).

**Disclaimer:** The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me. I just play in it.

* * *

_I saw you coming from a mile away_

_Trying to hide behind that pretty face_

_Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised_

_Poor little heart all black 'n' blue_

~x~

Mara was lying there on the cold hard floor, her shoulder a mesh of flesh and blood, deeply immersed in the healing trance Luke had put her in.

He watched has her chest moved up and down with each breath and the words 'beloved companion' echoed in his mind, has they had since Child Of Winds had spoken them the day before, mixed with that daunting vision of her death and adding to the pain within himself.

~x~

_Last thing you need's another pickup line_

_You must have heard them all a thousand times_

_God only knows what you been through_

_Believe me I been broken too_

_It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away_

_I've been around that block a time or two_

_~x~_

They had known each other for so long. They had been through so much together. He thought they knew each other so well. And yet there was still this distance between them. It was like being permanently, just barely, out of reach. He wondered what it would take to finally close that gap in between.

He knew the scars and the lingering pain she carried from her past added to that distance, has did his own, and he found himself wishing the healing trace would soften them.

He wondered what would happen if that gap were to be closed… how there relationship would evolve…

Then the memory of that gentle kiss found its way back into his mind and he wondered what it would be like to have it returned.

'No, no, no! I can't do this! I can't fall again, and then lose her.'

How many times can one heart be broken and still be fixed?

~x~

_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth_

_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_

~x~

But his head remained stubbornly filled with dreams of a future life together. Whom was he kidding?

'I do love her, I always have and I always will!'

If only Mara wanted him in her future… But all facts seemed to indicate that she didn't! After all, hadn't she just enumerated so many of his past mistakes? How could she possibly agree to share her life with someone so flawed?

Regret threatened to overwhelm him. If only he could go back and change things…

No, that wasn't the way! Mara would be the first to point out 'You can't change the past, you need to learn from it and live with it'.

Maybe if he helped her through her own misgivings, she would be more willing to forgive his. And, maybe that way, he would manage a few glimpses into the more private parts of her soul.

~x~

_I got your taste in the back of my mouth_

_I want to reach in and pull it out_

_And I'd be lying if I didn't say_

_When you're this close I'm afraid_

_Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair_

_The way I'll miss you when you're not there_

_And that I'll see you when I close my eyes_

_It's too late, I've crossed that line_

~x~

Of course, he knew what she would say to that, 'Stay out of my head, Skywalker!', and he wondered if she had any clue of how much he enjoyed that particular reaction, it always meant he was getting close.

Luke forced himself to put those thoughts out of his mind. There were more pressing matters to attend. He needed to concentrate in healing Mara's shoulder, not tasting her lips. He needed to make absolutely sure Mara had a future, before he could contemplate having a more active part in it.

He watched has Child Of Winds and Artoo settled for the night, laid down next to Mara and placed, once again, his left hand on her shoulder.

~x~

_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth_

_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_


End file.
